South Park Samurai Scroll Epilogue
by morisu
Summary: Prepared to witness the alternate ending of this story that's given a more happier wrap up to it :) . But do not read this if haven't read the whole story from the beginning, because it would dishonorable if you haven't :( . the link is right here /s/12333147/1/South-Park-Samurai-Scroll
1. WARNING

**WARNING DO NOT READ THIS ENDING IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE WHOLE STORY YET!**

 **BECAUSE IT WOULD BE VERY DISHONORABLE IF YOU READ THIS ENDING BEFORE GETTING TO**

 **KNOW THE STORY FROM THE BEGINING, JUST TO LET YOU ALL KNOW.**


	2. Alternate Ending

The soul of Kenny approached Stan who thanked him for what he had to do for if it hadn't been for his skin getting touched by other mortals he wouldn't have been able to break through and help him expel Shiro's dreaded curse and said his goodbyes before flying back up to Heaven with Chef and Kyle, and Pusshi too. The fiery waves from the foo dog statues faded away and so did the statues turning back to their regular stiff selves. Stan ran up to the right front wall corner of the main gate to comfort the dying kappa badly burnt and can hardly breath. Stan tried to get a hand full of water to pour some on him including the top of his head, but none of it did the trick, he was so heavily barbecued that he couldn't move but looked up to his eyes and whispered "... _Goo_... _goo_... _go_ - _o_ - _od_... _bye_... _m_ - _m_ - _my_... _frreend_." "You did good out there Tadpole, rest in peace little bro..." sorrowed Stan with a smile now has lost Tadpole his second closest friend. Wendy Testaburger who's broken out of Shiro's trance is now back to her normal self and sees Stan who looked over at the loss of Tadpole down the walkway next to the gateway outside after Dougie helped her escape the burning building, she rushed down to him and embraced him with joy, "Stan, oh thank GOD! I thought I lost hope, I thought you were gone, wait a minute, my parents..." "...They're... fine Wendy... including mine." "... _Oh my GOD your face_! You're badly hurt!" "...Don't worry... I'm still alive and so are you... _besides_... you cannot believe what I've been through to get back here." "... _I truly get the feeling Stan_. You saved us, I don't care how but..." and with her tears of joy she gave Stan a special Valentines Day gift, ten big smooches comforting Stan while turning each other around having their moment together even if Stan threw up on her like he always does usually whenever that occurs but she didn't care. Dougie rushed back into the fiery building to find Butters who was already out of Shiro's trance by now too. However as everything seems to be ending on a happy note, there's one more conflict with Shiro's soul who had not disappeared just yet... after shamefully defeated on the floor by one average little white kid, Shiro was not going down just like that and because his soul was capable enough to grab things due to some magic left in him such as pulling out the Kami sword jamming it out from Kenny's corpse since this sword's built by ancient spirits tries to take one last chance at revenge by clearly flinging the sword flying towards the back of Stan as Wendy looked behind him and turned over... Stan stumbled down after the sword hit the back of Wendy who saved his life just when Shiro had a chance of killing him, "Wendy!" Cried Stan comforting her while Shiro gets stunned when the wind blows heavily and the sky started to swirl around above them, lightning flashes and the rooftops of the building got knocked over to the left side, the heavy wind eventually stopped out, then stood Satan, Yama, and Izanami who was shown wearing a white torn kimono with no eyes, all three approached with their heads up in the sky scowling down at Shiro surrounded "Homokusa Shiro, Tukisoda you have failed your task by not killing yourself in _seppuku style_ allowing someone to cut off the head of the body you controlled!" hollered Satan, "Wait a minute! What did you do with all my monsters?!" whined Shiro, " _Gee_ , after not calling me everyday like you promised and said to Heaven with me at my face in the mirror, I am damned from ever giving you those gifts Shiro, Saddam was right, you are just the same like all men!" "... ...You two back together already?" Suddenly Shiro gets pulled up to where the three underworld rulers faced him as his last words were, " _A KUSO WATASHI_!" they immediately gave him the penalty, and finally, Shiro is no more after the whole trio sucked him up splitting his whole soul up into three pieces devouring them, Satan, Yama, and Izanami's work were done and then they disappeared into the sky fading away along the fire in the building that swiftly got put out by a force of wind. Stan quickly pulled the sword out of Wendy's back that went through her heart killing her but was only half dead for two minutes, "...Wendy, why did you do it, you could've let me die instead!" "No... I wouldn't wanna loose... you... you still gotta life, and so have I, and if I die... I at least shared my Valentine with you..." "... _So have I_..." "You at least saved everyone else in all of South Park and you did it with honor and courage which I believe makes you a true samurai after hearing those rumors you... and here I see you in that outfit proving it, I won't forget you Stan..." "... _No_ , _it's not over yet_!" whimpered Stan as he shared his last kiss with Wendy Testsburger without vomiting on her this time before they both gave their last words, "Watashi jin'ai kimi wa. (...I love you.)." whispered Stan "... ... ...Soshite watashi jin'ai kimi wa amarini mo. (... ... ...And I love you too.)." replied Wendy's last dying words before passing on in Stan's arms after shitting from below her kimono. Stan now sobbing in deep despair after all he's done and achieved, this was not what he thought would end like as he looks up to all the stars "... ... ...Well, are you all happy now, ...is this who I am... ... ...IS THIS WHO I AM! ... ... ... _is this who I am_..." grieved Stan who could not live this kinda life, now that he's had enough, stating to himself that he may have completed his quest but in the end he failed, and so, because he couldn't suffer like this anymore, the completely depressed Stan Marsh picks up the sacred sword Kami and performs his own seppuku, in other cases he kills himself, he stabbed himself with the sword jamming it through his heart, then he shits his pants from under his hakama and dies lying next to Wendy while both faced up at all the stars in the sky with two more appearing aside them.

But then came a big round ball of light in the cloudy night sky that flashed on top of the two diceased children, and one was carried up into the light along with the sword Kami, including the dead kappa...

Stan Marsh wakes up, he opened his eyes and found out he's not dead! Instead he wakes up in some kind of clear white blank infinite void except it's all cloudy on top and bottom! "... ... ...I'm in heaven?" questioned Stan, "... _eah_ Close but _no Stanlleey_." replied the unknown figure who's revealed to be the dragon Tatsu surprisingly! "Tastu, where, where the heck am I, and how did you know where I was at, am I still dead or something?!" "... ...Yes and no in a way, I kinda healed up your wounds including your heart which you were this close to ending up in hell or limbo whatever after what you did just 16 minutes ago, also funny you should know, _well_... I've been watching you Stan, ever since you've left, it occurred to me that I should fly back up to the human world one more time and see how well you were doing _bro_." "...How well was I doing? ...I at first thought I've saved the day and became a hero for once, but in the end... I technically failed... I lost her..." moaned poor Stan "I lost Wendy, I lost Kyle, I lost Kenny, I lost about all my friends, I couldn't save them in time, not even Ike, I couldn't take much sorrow in this Tatsu, this just isn't who I am, I'm no samurai, I'm just your..." " _Tipical average school kid who likes to_..." moaned Tatsu mimicking Stan's same rehashing _doubt yourself lines_ "... _Yeah lord knows how many you kept sayin that throughout your whole journey kid_." "... ... _Huh_?" " _Oh Stanleey_ , _Stanleey_ , _Stanleey_... ...I can see it in your eyes, on how you kept struggled so far to get to your goal, and when you've reached it, you still hesitated to what was more important that you foolishly ended up killing yourself like you lost all hope for fuck sake! _Actually I will admit Ike the american canadian you mentioned is dead is kinda heartbroken to me_... and yet neither are all the rest of the canadians in the world, so above all you had reached your goal Stan, you saved the rest of the world outside of one little flaw, no disrespecting your friends, and as this Chef guy once said: _at least you didn't back down_ , _or_... _something like that whatever this guy's deep black voice said in the clouds_." "I understand, I just couldn't live without them, I spent so much time with them since we were kids, it killed me to finally see every school kid I know bite the dust after all these years, now I'm alone, and have no companionship." when the dragon looked into his eyes at all the grieving sorrow and misery inside him that Tatsu just helped cure his tears not just with a little admiring speech by explaining to him about how he was able to save both South Park and the of coarse world, "Stan, your heart... and balls touched me so much, that I am willing to grant you this one reward in honor of your big heavy balls of courage and heroic deeds, after reading most of your previous memories of the last _few_ days, I am going to restore your friends and a few others back to life, and return you to them back in that redneck quiet mountain town of yours!" motivated Tastu offering Stan this unbelievable offer he wouldn't in hell refuse "...You can really do that?!" surprised Stan "Yeah, what do you say?" "I really don't know what to say, except, well I guess I kinda learned something today over the pass seven days I realized that it doesn't matter who the chosen one is, what really matters is the one who believes in himself and duh how much balls they have what it takes no less to help those you care about out there no matter what." honored Stan, leaving Tastu to break this single news, "... ...Pretty corny but flattering, you're finally learnin Stan, after all you would have never jumped so high, punch and kick so fast, or fight in a sword battle like that if it wasn't for me who gave you all that talent outside from giving you Kami and the medallion!" "I humbly appreciate your admire and all your help Tatsu so... wait what, talent?" "Yeah you know all them really cool samurai moves you've made, that all came from me, remember that little tap I did to your chest before you left the spirit world?" "... ...So all that training I did from Sojobo were..." "Nothing but down to _**ZERO**_ rookie levels, yeah, I mean face it bro you never would have had one single chance against Shiro or his mind controlled ninja army if I hadn't given you any of my strong energetic powers, nope, I mean according to the yokai leader Nurarihyon it takes years of training to learn how to master all them moves, especially from a master swordsmen tengu, that only took you about like two crummy days learning only the basic ones and not the big heavier lessons, also to give you a heads up that Kami sword wasn't magical at all! Sure it can cut good and I mean good kinda like way beyond 2000 layers of steel good but overall this sword is none other than normal 100% regular human sword! ...But hey at least you had the balls to move on like what Chef had told you _if I correct_ , ... _sorry about that though_." "... _WOW_ , how speechless." "Just thought I might have made your journey a little fun, just in case you thought about walking away from all that, but yeah technically anything could beat Shiro without using magical weapons of any kind." All of what Tastu had told Stan just blew most of his mind after all those things he did to defeat Shiro's wicked empire made him feel a little disappointed at first, but not as dismayed as to what Tatsu was going to do first before granting returning Stan home with his revived friends and family ( _hopefully not Cartman_ ) he has to remove Stan's including everyone's memories of what had been happening in South Park over the pass 12 days and they'll just think a twister hit the town, "...Dude, seriously? You're going to erase all of this and make us believe it never happened?" "...Hi." "Dude I don't believe this, first you and that lady lied to me about the sword being magical and powerful, and now you can also make connect with the human world restoring my friends back to life and all that?! ...Am I missing something here?!" confused Stan, "... ...Well lets just say, its like what you said _Stanlleeey_ , there are a lot of things going on that can't be explained." replied Tastu with the dearly unharmed revived kappa Tadpole by his side wishing Stan Marsh fair well and " _sayonara_ " before the boy blacked out one last time.

Stan wakes up in his bedroom covered in hospital bandages in bed wondering what the hell had happened while having a big headache until his mother shows up "Oh Stanley you woke up at last!" "Mom, what happened?" "Oh don't worry about a thing here my baby there's just been some kind of tornado hit yesterday at South Park, we found you lying next to Wendy at some strange torn up building, it looked more like that same old martial arts dojo owned by those two senior citizens who were nowhere to be found according to the city investigators and paramedic searchers, we thought you would never recover from your coma according to the doctor but now you're awake and thank GOD you are alright!" whimpered Stan's Mom with glee while hugging her child, "Wait a minute, what about Wendy, is she alright? How did all this happen, I can't remember any of this, at least not after this crazy long-ass dream I had in my sleep." "Do not worry, she too is alright and so are all the other towns people, ...though... neither could remember any of these events from yesterday other than the mayor believing it be a tornado, a twister caused most of the damage to our town." She then tells her son that the mayor and her followers are working on restoring all the internet and phone connections around South Park while all these city damages are getting repaired as we speak. She also told him things will be better in the morning and bid him goodnight, but Stan can hardly sleep at all after waking up to this unusual daja vu and hopes that Wendy and his other friends including Kyle are safe after hearing his mother's theory.

Four weeks had passed and everybody revived kid returned to school after the whole town was finally mend, all the kids except for Kenny appeared alive and well sadly including that fat little hell spawn Cartman "Okay I swear to GOD if I find out Kyle's saying all this around me, _**DEATH TO ALL JEWS**_." ...anyway, even Kyle, Wendy, and Butters all showed up in class safe and sound leaving Stan relieved to find them alive and well, the same went with Mr. Garrison and Mr. Mackey who too appeared alive and well after the unknown event four weeks ago! But another surprise had occurred when the class was introduced to a new student named Pusshi Hajime, "... _PPPP_... _Pusshi_!?" chuckled smug ass Eric Cartman finding his name to be deeply silly, "Please excuse the class P-Pusshi, Eric gets like this all the time whenever he sees new kid races." sympathized Garrison as Pusshi sat between Token and Stan who he found Pusshi looking very familiar like he met him before... Pusshi explained to the whole class his Aunt died of a mysterious coma and he moved to South Park, Colorado with his Uncle who's now opening his own fishing shop in town.

After school back at home the cnn channel news reported a horrible bloody massacre up in Hollywood where Michael Bay and his crew including Megan fox were all found in a dark abandon studio building slaughtered with their heads decapitated especially Michael Bay who's headless corpse looked like he performed a seppuku fatality before he was beheaded leaving everyone to wonder who slaughtered them, it turned out to be The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Raph, Donnie, Leo, and Mikey who finally avenged their sensei Splinter after somehow traveling to Hollywood and killed their sworn enemy for butchering their honorable franchise.

Later on, Stan and his family each recieved invitasions and plane tickets to fly to las Angeles where they were invited to a rescheduled wedding where Wendy older cousin's finally going to get married out on Big Bear Lake tomorrow night. After hearing about them offering honey liquor according to the broshore, Randy accepted the invitation and the whole family packed all their things early in the morning before take the flight, "this time, Stan went on the right plane with his family" they all arrived in Big Bear Lake California at huge Hotel cabin where the whole wedding turns out be all japanese decorated everywhere, ...why? Well apparently because the lucky groom Wendy's older cousin was marrying turns out to be japanese himself with a wealthy japanese family who helped pay for this whole ceremony. As everyone's getting ready dressing up in traditional japanese uniform, hakamas and kimonos leaving Stan to sense more daja vu and something that came from his dream four weeks ago, "Stan?" "Wendy?!" "Oh this is such a coincidence seeing you and your family here!" esteemed Wendy Tesaburger who with a rose on the left of her nihongami hair style and wearing a beautiful kimono approached Stan Marsh wearing a haori over his kimono and hakama, "You look beautiful Stan." "...So do you." "I am very glad you came, I could not believe my family invited yours to my cousin's wedding even though my parents hardly know much of yours except during city meetings which isn't saying much." "Yeah, you know there actually had been something going on lately, so many things I've pictured in this strange long dream I had four weeks ago when everybody believed a tornado happened on that day and somehow, most of us outside unconscious survived the whole thing, there has to be an explanation to all of this, I mean, I mean..." "Lets just be thankful we're both together, ... _hhmm_?" "...hhm, Oh what the hell." They both shared their " _supposedly_ " first kiss together.

"... ... ... _Oh my god_... _I didn't vomit this time_." surprised Stan, the bride and groom had kissed too and were finally married as the bride tossed the flower to the lucky couple who could get hitched, and wouldn't you know it... Stan caught it next to Wendy and hid their second kiss behind it while fireworks were shot in the air for celebration with one of them shaped like this symbol **愛** in honor of their love combined into yin and yang kept in balance.

And so the Stan Marsh had ended his greatest adventure, in Shiro's evil and spirit exist no more, all the citizens of South Park with the kids reunited with their parents were all revived ( _minus Kenny but he'll probably come back soon as always_ ), the town itself was restored to it's original form, Donald Trump was unknowingly removed as president (which served the psycho right after nearly vaporizing a thousand innocent people in Colorado for this stupid dream of his) leaving Hillary Clinton re-elected as new President of the United States, and the turtles eventually return to New York and were no longer mocked at from their fans and their reputation was saved since they've avenged their franchise and were praised as heroes again, but that honor truly belongs to Stan Marsh a young average country white boy who struggled a whole lot to save his town from evil and was dearly rewarded by one spirit who gave him a sappy ending. Stan may not have been a true samurai but after proving how much balls he had inside him is what made him stronger and loyal to the ones he cares the most... _except for Cartman he can rot in Hell_ , and that is what true honor is.


End file.
